Dragon Ball Omega
by Razec
Summary: Séculos após o misterioso esquecimento das Dragon Balls, a paz pode ser ameaçada com a chegada de novos problemas vindos do espaço. Uma nova geração de guerreiros terá que lutar.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Amanheceu mais uma vez na Montanha Paozu com os raios de sol penetrando pela janela e atingindo um rapaz de cabelos pretos em sua cama, despertando-o. Era mais um dia que ele treinaria cedo na sala de gravidade da Capsule Corp, um lugar em que poderia usar uma gravidade maior que o da Terra, então pulou para fora da cama e começou a aprontar.

Descendo já vestindo seu uniforme laranja do Dojo Son, foi a cozinha fazer sua refeição da manhã, encontrando uma garota mais nova vestindo o mesmo uniforme comendo à mesa.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Onii-chan~!

Essa garota que o saudou animadamente cheia de energia, com aparência semelhante a sua, apenas mais jovem e feminino, era sua fofa irmã Son Kome. Ela tem treinado no Dojo Son que ficava em Satan City usando pesos e roupas pesadas para se fortalecer enquanto participa das atividades liderados pelo pai, o dono do Dojo. Enquanto fica pensativo enquanto come mais que a irmã, uma fome digna de um sayajin, ela o questiona.

\- Você está indo treinar de novo na sala de gravidade?

\- Sim. Você poderia vir também, é sempre bom ter um parceiro de treino.

\- Não, prefiro o Dojo! Quero fazer nosso Dojo crescer! Você poderia vir e ajudar também, sabia~?

\- Não tenho vontade. Não tem ninguém forte lá e eu posso até enfraquecer com o nível deles.

Kome tentou persuadir mas recebeu a mesma resposta de sempre. Seu irmão ficava mais arrogante com o passar do tempo e deixava de comparecer ao dojo a medida que ficava forte.

\- Seu mau!

\- Mas não é verdade? Já sou mais forte que o nosso pai e lutar com níveis inferiores não fará nenhum bem.

\- Onii-chan, se esqueceu de mim?

Kome ficou indignada com seu irmão ao não considerar a importância dela e seu poder.

\- Por que está fazendo essa cara? Espera... Eu não te chamei de fraca, okay?! Você é muito forte!

\- Ainda bem que reconheceu meu poder a tempo ou eu teria acabado com você, onii-chan~!

O rapaz tinha ficado aflito e tentou se corrigir, Kome parece ter ficado satisfeita com isso e respondeu em tom carinhoso. Verdade seja dita, ela tinha grande potencial até mais que seu irmão quando eram bem pequenos, e ela poderia machucá-lo mesmo agora.

-Então devia vir ao Dojo, além do mais você já está vestindo nosso uniforme. Seria uma pena se não fosse!

\- Treino de gravidade ainda é muito efetivo e essas roupas são ótimas para treinamento.

Sua irmã ainda não desistira de tentar convencê-lo, então ele tentou desconversar e aplicar seu plano de escapada, terminando de comer sua refeição rapidamente e indo em disparada para porta, pegando seus sapatos no processo.

\- Até mais!

\- Ei, espere-!

Ele corre de sua casa e voava aos céus tomando a direção rumo a Capital do Oeste antes mesmo que Kome falasse algo mais. Ela despencou seus ombros e cabeça em derrota.

Já sobrevoando a Capital do Oeste, outra pessoa voava em sua direção, de aparência verde com pequenas antenas vestindo uma capa branca com ombreiras e uma roupa roxa de calça longa. Sentindo o Ki dessa pessoa, o reconheceu e decidiu esperar a chegada de seu rival Namekuseijin que parou uns metros dele.

\- Ei, Son, quanto tempo.

\- Oi, Sax. - Disse cruzando o braços.

\- Indo para o seu local de treino?

\- O de sempre.

Na Terra, Sax não é o único Namekuseijin. Existe outros, uma vila deles cujo ancestrais escaparam do cataclismo do antigo planeta deles e se refugiaram na Terra. Vários anos instalados na Terra depois, um novo tipo de Namekuseijin nasceu, e foi o início de guerras. Várias vidas foram perdidas por causa das cobiçadas orbes mágicas que desapareceram da memória das pessoas - com o poder das orbes - para não se repetir o mesmo desastre. Desde então o mundo se ergueu por conta própria e entrou em período de paz.

\- Vim declarar que sou mais forte que da última vez.

\- Oh, é mesmo? - Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

\- Vou ter minha revanche e te vencerei com certeza!

\- He… Veremos.

\- Nos vemos no torneio então. - Disse o rival preparando para seguir seu rumo.

\- Assim espero, pois quem triunfará no final será eu. - Disse com um sorriso arrogante com seu polegar apontando para si.

Os dois se separaram voando em direções diferentes.O sayajin mestiço procurava pela casa da Belt que ficava na Capsule Corp. Encontrando o lugar, ele pousou em frente da entrada e caminhou para dentro. Foi recebido pela filha mais velha da dona da Capsule Corp, Belt, que o aguardava com um sorriso simpático e com sua beleza encantadora.

\- Bom dia, Go-kun!

\- Bom dia!

Belt tinham cabelo azul longo, usava brincos e usava um vestido branco, uma mulher mais velha que ele. Assim como hoje, ela sempre espera pelo rapaz da família Son para cumprimentá-lo e guiá-lo a sala de gravidade.

\- Como vai sua irmã e seu pai?

\- Estão bem. Especialmente minha irmã.

\- Suponho que ela tenha tentado te persuadir a voltar a frequentar o seu Dojo, certo? Por que não vai depois lá, já está vestido para a ocasião!

\- Você também não… - Disse enquanto caminhavam até chegar na entrada da sala de gravidade.

\- A propósito, Go-kun. Como estão as coisas com Blouse?

\- A mesma de sempre, nada.

O rapaz respondeu desanimado e o motivo disso era a irmã do meio de Belt, Blouse. A garota agia de forma indiferente com ele como se fossem estranhos, mas a verdade é que se conheciam desde crianças. Apesar de se considerar um garanhão com as garotas, essa em especial era imune ao seu charme. _Mas não vou desistir! Na próxima vou tentar de novo!_ O pensamento o encheu de determinação.

-É uma pena. Não vá acabar sozinho, okay?

\- Quem sabe eu não acabe ficando com você...

Tentou dar uma cantada e ativar a "face de galã" e ver o que acontece, mas Belt só riu como se fosse uma brincadeira. _Ela é imune também?_

\- Preciso ir agora Go-kun. Até mais!

\- Até!

Belt acenou para se despedir e vai embora caminhando enquanto o rapaz finalmente entrou na sala de gravidade. Observando o interior oval, com o pilar do centro da sala com os controles para configurar a gravidade, percebeu que não tinha ninguém e comemorou. _Ela não está aqui! Finalmente posso treinar em paz e sossegado!_ A pessoa que o rapaz pensou era nada mais que a irmã mais nova de Belt e Blouse, Nibiki. Ele não a suportava, uma criança que não o respeitava e só o critica, o chamando de idiota e rindo de sua desgraça, como se ela o odiasse. Ela também não gostava de suas tentativas para se aproximar de Blouse. _Nunca entendi o ódio dela por mim…_

Fez um alongamento antes de ir para os controles da sala, configurando para 100G e esperou o aumento de gravidade entrar em vigor. Após sentir a pressão o puxando para baixo, começou a treinar fazendo flexões, corridas e dando golpes no ar. Tudo isso enquanto refletia sobre o torneio que ainda estava longe e o poder que tinha agora. _Não terá muitos participantes fortes que possam ser um desafio para mim como o Sax. Se eu ficar mais forte ao ponto de ser imbatível, não viverei mais desafios? Talvez deva viajar para o espaço com a Blouse encontrar novos desafios se chegar a esse ponto._

Após um longo tempo, ainda em postura de luta, juntou suas mãos a frente e as moveu para o seu lado, concentrando energia entre elas. Era sua técnica, o Kamehameha, no seu nível mais fraco e a disparou, empurrando sua mãos para frente juntas, fazendo uma curva seguindo o contorno da sala oval para vir diretamente a suas costas. Nesse momento ele se vira e junta seus braços de forma defensiva para conter a energia que depois de um tempo explode. A fumaça se espalha e se dissipa com o tempo, mostrando o rapaz com uns ferimentos aqui e ali com sujeira por todo corpo, com um sorriso satisfeito. _Acho que nesse ritmo vou garantir ser mais forte que Sax. Vou vencer com certeza! Ou não me chamo Son Gobou!_


	2. Capítulo 1 - O que está aprisionado

**Capítulo 1 - O que está aprisionado**

Nas ruínas escuras de um castelo antigo, um ser de pele roxa com manchas claras e cabeça comprida, vestido de sua armadura preta cujo peitoral tinha a função de lanterna que estava ligada, iluminando a frente o caminho desse mercenário decidido a ativar algo para cumprir sua missão e ser pago. Vasculhando cada lugar, decidiu por fim ir na sala do trono onde apostava que poderia encontrar o que procurava.

Depois de um tempo examinando a sala, encontrou um painel de controle oculto atrás de um quadro. Como ele já tinha encontrado anteriormente um tipo de gerador de energia e o ligado, se preocupou que não estivesse funcionando bem por o castelo ainda estar às escuras e a tecnologia ser milenar, mas o painel estava funcionando bem. O uso tinha um requerimento, uma senha para poder usar os controles e isso não era problema para o mercenário, ele abriu o painel e conectou os fios de seu minicomputador de pulso e começou a hackear. Depois de um tempo o acesso foi concedido e ele pôde usar os botões e alavancas, ligando a luz da sala e ativando um mecanismo que moveu o trono para trás, dando espaço para uma passagem subterrânea.

Ao ir na passagem que descia muito, passando por salas mal iluminadas e obstruções de caminhos e portas que precisava contornar, finalmente chegou ao salão que procurava, com vários computadores enormes pelos cantos com seus enormes teclados e, no centro desse lugar, tinha um altar com símbolos contornando e preenchendo um enorme pentagrama. Cada computador se conectava com um cabo a um lado do altar correspondente a uma das pontas do pentagrama, totalizando cinco.

O Mercenário só ouvira lendas sobre esse lugar e parece que algumas delas são verdadeiras. Existia um reinado que usava tecnologia e magia, combinando essas duas para ter poder, mas parece que algo deu errado e acabou trazendo o fim a esse reino, junto desse planeta que hoje é considerado amaldiçoado. Esse lugar era proibido por causar sintomas estranhos, doenças, loucura e até morte sem explicação só de passar muito tempo nesse planeta e por isso precisava logo ativar o altar e pegar a informação valiosa antes que a Patrulha Galáctica perceba que invadiu. Indo em todos os cinco computadores, ativou a energia a ser liberada ao altar, o deixando ativo com o pentagrama e seus símbolos iluminados em azul.

Ele tinha agora que acessar os arquivos dos projetos e, para isso, seguiu as instruções de seu cliente que eram bem detalhadas e específicas, como se já tivesse estado nesse lugar, e subiu no altar, ficando bem no meio do pentagrama. Uma tela holográfica apareceu em sua frente perguntando se queria restaurar o sistema e, após confirmar, entrou no sistema operacional. A especificação do cliente para seguir a partir daqui era desejar e usar a sua vontade para manipular o sistema para buscar os arquivos e pastas para depois copiá-las para seu minicomputador de pulso. Desejou pegar tudo de importante e apareceu na tela um monte de arquivos. Estendeu a mão esquerda que tinha o minicomputador e falou "copia tudo", brotando uma linha azul luminosa da tela que se conectou ao seu pulso estendido. Depois de um tempo ouviu um "plim" do sistema e a linha azul sumiu. Conferindo seu minicomputador, viu que a maioria dos arquivos estavam lá, menos um. Voltou a olhar a tela holográfica e observou um arquivo zipado preto, desejou abrí-lo e uma mensagem apareceu: "Liberar o que está aprisionado?" com dois botões de resposta: um "Sim" e um "Não". O mercenário exitou e analisou a frase. Ele tinha que pegar todos os arquivos, mas tinha um pressentimento ruim. O que ia ser liberado? O que estava aprisionado? Era uma pergunta para afugentar curiosos sobre esse arquivo ou outra coisa? Devia ignorar, então, e abrir? Eram questões que rondavam sua cabeça. Decidiu abrir e aproximou seu dedo indicador do botão "Sim", mas no último momento parou perto uns milímetros de distância e pensou que o cliente não teria como saber que ele não pegou tudo a não ser que contasse, então uma mentirinha não faria mal.

Minutos antes, no térreo do castelo, andava uma garota, em seus catorze anos, de cabelo longo azul escuro com uma parte do cabelo preso em maria chiquinhas, usando um traje colante de material resistente e maleável de cor preta e, por cima disso, usava um casaco azul e short da mesma cor. Usando a lanterna de sua arma de pequeno porte, iluminou o caminho das ruínas escuras procurando a pessoa que ela pegou no flagra invadindo esse planeta. Já havia enviado uma mensagem para a Patrulha Galáctica sobre isso, mas achou que deveria agir agora antes que fosse tarde e acontecesse alguma coisa ruim. Soube que o planeta teve seu fim ao criar uma arma de guerra e é provável que o invasor esteja em busca desses segredos que não deveriam ser desenterrados e mesmo que essa pessoa não estivesse procurando isso, sua saúde e vida estariam em risco se passasse muito tempo no planeta.

Usando um radar que capta o Ki das pessoas, foi procurando pelo sinal do invasor. As luzes do castelo acenderam, surpreendendo a garota. O sinal estava perto e ela foi subindo as escadas para a sala do trono. Chegando lá, viu um painel aberto na parede e uma passagem subterrânea. _Ele já desceu e parece que hackeou para fazer isso._

Descendo, tentou se apressar, mas encarou um tipo de labirinto pelas várias portas e não queria mexer com nenhuma estrutura que bloqueava as passagens pelo risco de desabar esse lugar, tendo então que contornar entrando em rombos em paredes para chegar em outras salas, tendo até que ir em dutos de ventilação e, nesse labirinto, o radar não era de muita ajuda.

Depois de um tempo chegou ao salão com grandes computadores nos cantos e um altar ao centro e, em cima disso, estava a pessoa que procurava, manuseando algo na tela holográfica, aproximando o dedo indicador e parando próximo de um botão holográfico. Era o momento de anunciar sua presença e impedir a pessoa de fazer alguma besteira.

\- Parado aí!

O mercenário se assustou e acidentalmente apertou o "Sim", mudando a iluminação do lugar junto com o brilho do pentagrama para vermelho e a tela ficou preta mostrando o número dez em vermelho, depois passou ao nove e seguiu ao oito, tudo isso enquanto fazia um som sinistro do sistema ao mudar a numeração que era uma contagem regressiva. _Mecanismo de autodestruição?!_ A garota se espantou enquanto o mercenário tinha que superar sua surpresa rapidamente para lidar com supostamente uma patrulheira galáctica e escapar antes que alguma coisa ruim seja liberada. Ele apontou para ela seu punho direito, que começou a brilhar, e disparou uma bola de energia que foi evitado pela recém-chegada, se escondendo atrás de um dos enormes computadores.

\- Não atire! Renda-se e retire-se desse planeta! - Após uma pausa, retornou a falar. - E antes disso, entregue a informação que adquiriu aqui.

\- Nem pensar! A Patrulha Galáctica não pode me deter!

Voltou a disparar, acertando o computador em que seu alvo estava se escondendo, o explodindo. A garota saiu de trás bem a tempo e, com a arma em mão, revidou disparando raios de energia, acertando como socos na armadura e no minicomputador, desprendendo-o do pulso e jogando para longe. O mercenário ficou horrorizado, correndo para buscar seu aparato enquanto revidava. Houve uma troca de tiros entre os dois que usavam coberturas, que eram os computadores, que acabavam sendo destruídos, tirando a quantidade de energia necessária para abastecer o altar, ficando instável com o contador em "2". O mercenário saiu correndo, já com o minicomputador em mãos, para a porta soltando várias bolas de energias que foram neutralizadas com os tiros da arma da garota que se aproximava para um combate corpo-a-corpo. O Contador em "1" piscava e do pentagrama vazou energia negra que formou uma silhueta monstruosa. O ser de armadura tomou uma sequência de chutes e foi derrubado para o chão, derrotado.

O contador chegou a zero e uma mensagem de erro apareceu inúmeras vezes, tocando um alarme que só podia indicar perigo, chamando atenção da garota, fazendo-a entrar em desespero e se encher de arrependimento por ter se deixado levar pelo combate. _Eu esqueci! Agora vou morrer pela minha estupidez!_ Uma onda de choque vindo do altar acertou ambos combatentes, perdendo suas consciências enquanto a energia negra se espalhava. A energia do castelo caiu, sendo tomado pela escuridão.

Enquanto isso na Terra, em um dos laboratórios da Capsule Corp, uma criança, Nibiki, em seus dez anos - vestindo um short preto, uma blusa rosa e um jaleco branco, com cabelo azul claro preso em rabo de cavalo - conferiu os dados genéticos de humanos, sayajins e namekuseijins no seu computador. Uma sensação ruim abateu subitamente, como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido, e olhou para cima ainda sentada em sua cadeira tentando sentir algum Ki nas proximidades que pudesse ter causado essa sensação, mas, tirando o Ki fraco aqui e ali, o único que era forte pertencia ao "idiota", como costumava chamá-lo.

\- O que foi, Nibiki-chan?

\- Eu só senti uma sensação ruim, mas provavelmente foi só o idiota treinando na sala de gravidade.

A mulher sentada próxima em seu vestido branco era sua irmã Belt. Ela notou algo estranho com sua pequena irmã e questionou, mas, ao ouvir a resposta, sorriu.

\- Sempre atento ao Go-kun como sempre~!

\- … Tentando insinuar alguma coisa?

\- Não é nada! É só que você sempre implica com ele. Ele pode ser legal, sabe?

\- Não dou a mínima para ele...

Belt ficou um pouco agitada vendo sua irmãzinha ficar irritada por ter insinuado alguma coisa, mas precisava saber do motivo do desgosto de sua irmãzinha com Gobou, então tentou questionar.

\- Por que não? Poderiam ser amigos.

\- Amigos?

\- Sim! Vocês poderiam treinar juntos, por exemplo.

\- …

\- E… - Ficou aflita com o olhar frio de Nibiki - Bem… Vocês poderiam se tornar irmãos um dia…

\- Como assim? - O olhar mudou de frio para confusão.

\- Bem… Se Blouse e Go-kun se casarem, ele entrará em nossa família e será como um irmão para nós… Nibiki-chan?

Belt viu sua irmã se levantar da cadeira, tomada pela raiva, mordendo os dentes e apertando os punhos.

\- NUNCA! Não vou permitir que isso aconteça! Para o idiota, Blouse é só mais uma! Eu protegerei a Blouse, nem que tenha que tornar um inferno a vida do idiota!

\- O-okay! Eu entendi! Sinto muito por irritá-la…!

Depois de tomar um tempo para respirar fundo e se acalmar, recuperou sua compostura e se dirigiu a porta.

\- Nibiki-chan, onde está indo? Não vai terminar de comparar os dados?

\- Vou tentar contatar a Blouse. Faz um tempo que ela está no espaço. Estou preocupada.

\- Então eu vou junto. Também quero falar com nossa irmã.

A garota mais nova acenou com a cabeça, aceitando, e as duas saíram pela porta juntas indo rumo a sala que tinha comunicação direta com a nave de Blouse. Nibiki pensou em ter um desvio e encontrar com o idiota para importuná-lo, mas isso foi desconsiderado por ter a presença de sua irmã, deixando para uma outra vez que tiver oportunidade.

Em outro lugar, escuridão dominava. Memórias fluíam misturados com sonhos na cabeça da garota desacordada. Imagens e cenas passavam como o sorriso de sua irmãzinha quando mais nova, a visita ao túmulo de seu pai, a festa de seu aniversário, Gobou brincando e quebrando seus brinquedos, Nibiki construindo coisas para ela, a injustiça do mundo, dando ajuda as pessoas, olhando o horizonte sentindo falta da alguma coisa, festejando seu aniversário com todo mundo incluindo sua ocupada mãe.

A área do sonho ficou escura e turva, vislumbrando cenas de uma convocação de times para um torneio, conhecendo uma pessoa de outro time que o nome começa com A e sua luta com um oponente que a matou. Tudo escureceu e uma voz chamava seu nome: "Blouse! Blouse!"

A garota acordou no chão no meio da escuridão junto de alguém ajoelhado que estava preocupado. Achando sua arma caída próxima de si, ligou a sua lanterna e apontou a pessoa, vendo que era uma criança andrógina assustada de cabelo preto, usando túnica branca, cinto azul e calça preta.

\- N-não atire!

\- Calma, não vou atirar! Só estou usando a lanterna da arma!

Agiu rápido para separar a lanterna da arma para usá-la separadamente, acalmando a criança.

\- Viu? Estou usando só a lanterna agora. Qual o seu nome?

\- … Apsu.

\- Apsu? Que nome legal! E como veio parar aqui?

\- Eu não sei…

\- Hã? Você não sabe? - A criança confirma acenando com a cabeça. - Então, era você que estava me chamando pelo meu nome agora a pouco?

\- Não. Eu não sei o seu nome.

"Estranho" era o sentimento que Blouse tinha, pois ela podia jurar que ouviu alguém a chamar pelo seu nome, mas certamente não foi essa criança. A voz era de alguém diferente e talvez mais velho.

\- Ah, certo. Não me apresentei ainda. Meu nome é Blouse! Prazer em conhecê-lo!

Estendeu a mão a criança e essa última estendeu a sua para o aperto de mão. Após isso, ela se levantou junto de Apsu e olhou ao redor com a lanterna, vendo computadores danificados e um altar intacto. Memórias dos eventos antes de perder a consciência vieram a tona.

\- Ah! Eu esqueci!

Pegou o radar em seu bolso, apertando o botão para ligá-lo para ver o sinal de Ki. Sem resposta. Apertou de novo e desta vez funcionou, revelando o sinal dela e de Apsu. Apertando o botão umas poucas vezes novamente, distanciou o zoom do radar para mostrar em maior escala para captar outros sinais distantes, porém, não havia nada além deles.

\- Droga… Aquele cara já deve estar bem longe…

Sentiu-se derrotada. Imaginou que fosse um mercenário trabalhando para colher informações secretas desta instalação que muito provavelmente conseguiu. Colocando essas preocupações de lado, se virou para a criança e estendeu a mão para ser segurada.

\- Venha. Vamos sair desse lugar.

Os dois ficaram de mãos dadas enquanto Blouse foi guiando pelo labirinto até chegar na saída pela sala do trono. Foi dar uma última olhada no painel de controle, desligando e religando os botões, fazendo as luzes voltarem ao castelo e animando Apsu por não ficar mais na assustadora escuridão. Tentou usar a pequena alavanca, mas foi requerido senha de quatro dígitos e, depois de pensar muito, digitou "1234", liberando a alavanca. _E pensar que aquele cara se deu o trabalho de hackear esse painel…_

Usando a alavanca, o trono voltou ao seu lugar, cobrindo a passagem secreta. Ainda de mãos dadas, foram a saída do castelo, em direção a sua nave no lugar mais distante. Chegando lá, depararam com um ser alto, musculoso de pele azul, usando armadura roxa e de braços cruzados olhando para eles de forma impaciente. Ao se aproximarem e largar as mãos um do outro, o homem azul se dirigiu a Blouse, ficando perto o suficiente para uma conversa.

\- Vocês não deviam estar aqui! Esse lugar é proibido e perigoso!

\- Calma, calma! Eu tive que fazer alguma coisa! - Disse, aflita.

A garota tomou um cascudo, fazendo-a colocar as mãos em sua cabeça e gemer de dor.

\- Isso doeu!

\- Eu assumo daqui. Voltem para sua nave e vão embora desse planeta.

\- O invasor provavelmente é um mercenário e escapou, mas encontrei essa criança ao menos para tirá-la daqui-!

\- Essa criança é sua responsabilidade então. Agora saiam! - Interrompeu-a e ergueu o punho, ameaçando dar outro cascudo.

\- Está bem, está bem! Vamos partir! Vamos, Apsu-chan!

Desesperada para não tomar outro cascudo com a cabeça ainda doendo, aceitou ir de imediato e chamou a criança para ir junto para a nave apressadamente, indo pela rampa que foi descida pelo comando de voz "Codinome Beta". Depois que entraram e a rampa voltar na posição original, a nave decolou e afastou do planeta, viajando pelo espaço. Da nave, a criança olhava para a visão do espaço, maravilhada. Blouse chegou ao centro de controle, sentando na cadeira, e configurou a rota de viagem, depois percebeu uma luz do sinal de comunicação indicado que alguém estava contatando. Atendendo o sinal, exibiu no telão a sua frente a imagem de Nibiki séria também sentada e atrás, de pé, estava a Belt com seu rosto de sorriso simpático.

\- Por que demorou para atender?! Tentei te contatar várias vezes!

\- Ah, desculpe, desculpe! É que aconteceu umas coisas e não pude atender.

\- Olá, Blouse! Nibiki-chan, fique calma. Ela está bem.

Nibiki estava nervosa, pensou que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa ruim, mas depois de ouvir as palavras de suas irmãs e ver que está tudo bem, se acalmou.

\- Já está vindo para casa? - Perguntou Belt.

\- Bem, vou demorar um pouco ainda…

-... Por quê? - Nibiki questionou.

\- Digamos que vou dar uma passada a um planeta e… Outras coisas…

\- Que outras coisas?

A mais nova questionou, percebendo depois uma criança entrando no campo de visão, se posicionando atrás de Blouse com uma expressão feliz.

\- Ora, quem é essa pessoa? - Disse belt, curiosa.

\- Ah? - Blouse olha para trás, vendo Apsu. - É Apsu- chan. Alguém que encontrei perdido num planeta. Tenho que levá-la de volta ao seu lar.

\- E por que teve que tirar esse garoto do planeta? - Nibiki questionou. - Lá não era o lar dele?

\- Não, não podia ser. Aquele planeta era abandonado. Ninguém vive lá há séculos e nem poderiam viver atualmente… Espera… Garoto?

Blouse olhou para Apsu e analisou, vendo a criança dando uma risadinha e acenar positivamente com a cabeça, todo sorridente, quando questionado se era mesmo um garoto. _Eu pensei que era uma garota… Fui enganada pela aparência e fofura!_

\- Então, Blouse, já perguntou a ele onde mora? - Belt perguntou.

\- Ah… Eu esqueci… É que aconteceu muita coisa...

-... Você está tomando o remédio ainda? - Nibiki franziu.

\- Sim, estou tomando!

O remédio em questão era para ajudar nas capacidades cognitivas como a memória, o efeito dele foi reduzido ao chegar naquele planeta amaldiçoado, fora o traje - que servia para liberar poder do corpo - que estava tendo um mal funcionamento também, do contrário teria acabado com aquele mercenário em um instante e parece que cessou de funcionar completamente depois da perda de consciência. Ela esperava esconder sobre o problema do traje de suas irmãs para não preocupá-las nesse momento, pois, sem ele, era uma pessoa normal não muito forte. Tentando mudar o foco da discussão de volta a Apsu, foi perguntando ao garoto.

\- Apsu-chan, qual é o nome de seu planeta natal?

\- Hum… - O garoto fez uma expressão angustiada. - Eu não sei…

\- Então, sabe qual o nome de seus pais? - Belt perguntou.

\- Eu... Eu não consigo lembrar…

\- … Qual é a última coisa que lembra antes de encontrar Blouse? - Nibiki perguntou.

\- Eu… Estava na escuridão…

\- E antes disso?

\- …

O garoto gemia de agonia, claramente falhando em lembrar alguma coisa. Isso gerou simpatia das irmãs da Capsule Corp, exceto Nibiki que tinha uma expressão irritada e que soltou um grande suspiro antes de falar.

\- Ótimo. Temos um garoto amnésico.

\- Nibiki-chan! Não seja insensível! - Disse Belt.

\- O quê? Mas é verdade. Será problemático achar a casa dele, então vamos ter que deixá-lo hospedado em nossa casa até que encontremos seu planeta natal e seus pais. É um saco e sei que você vai querer ajudá-lo, então não tenho outra escolha senão permitir que ele fique aqui.

\- Nibiki…

Blouse esboçou um sorriso, vendo que sua irmãzinha está disposta a ajudar mesmo não querendo admitir e no fundo ser uma boa pessoa.

\- Eu sei que você deve ter se metido onde não devia, provavelmente entrando em perigo. Vamos conversar quando você chegar aqui.

\- Bem… Eu ainda tenho que passar num planeta para comprar materiais…

\- Comprar materiais ou enrolar comendo sorvete, você não pode adiar o inevitável!

\- Sério, vou mesmo comprar materiais! - _E comer um ótimo sorvete também._ \- Depois vou direto para casa!

\- Acho bom mesmo.

Blouse ficou um pouco aflita. Sua irmãzinha parecia mais uma mãe superprotetora que ia dar bronca em sua filha quando chegasse em casa. E, então, chegou o momento que todos estavam se despedindo e Apsu deu seu "bye bye" sorridente para as duas. Belt correspondeu adequadamente, mas Nibiki só olhou de volta ao garoto com uma expressão que diz "não fale comigo" antes de cortar a transmissão.

Um tempo depois, no Planeta Divi, Apsu esperava sentado no banco da praça e viu passar um monte de pessoas seguindo um guia turístico apresentando o local que foi um antigo reino conhecido como Reino Asura, governado pelo Demônio Asura de grande poder que passou a dominar o mundo e que foi derrotado por um herói séculos atrás. O garoto prestava atenção e achava interessante a história e, nesse momento, Blouse chegou sorridente com dois sorvetes de baunilha em mãos.

\- Desculpe a demora!

\- Oh! Isso é sorvete?

\- Sim! Pegue.

Entregou o sorvete e se sentou ao lado de Apsu e ficaram aproveitando o tempo e o sorvete enquanto olham a paisagem do parque e do grande castelo no horizonte no dia ensolarado. Após comerem o sorvete, os dois voltaram para a nave e definiu a rota para a Terra, onde uma bronca esperava por Blouse.

No espaço, uma nave vagava e em uma de suas salas estava o mercenário terminando de reparar seu minicomputador. O mal estar que sentia se foi ao sair daquele planeta amaldiçoado, mas ainda sentia que estava sendo observado, vendo vultos e ouvindo barulhos, fazendo-o chegar a fonte para encontrar nada. Uma energia negra do tamanho de um rato rastejava de uma sombra a outra, terminando de entrar na sombra do ser de armadura e fazendo parte dela, ficando oculto lá a olhos nús. O mercenário sentiu uma sensação ruim e olhou para trás, encontrando nada novamente. Convenceu-se que era coisa de sua cabeça que foi afetada pela estada daquele planeta e que voltaria ao normal eventualmente, enquanto tentava manter o foco no problema maior: os arquivos de sua missão.

Caso não conseguisse reparar seu minicomputador, teria que afogar suas mágoas no Bar do Don por perder o pagamento que ia aposentá-lo com uma enorme quantia, mas ele foi sortudo que não estava muito danificado pelo seu material ultra-resistente e ficou reparado depois de muito tempo. Agora era só ver a integridade do sistema operacional e dos arquivos e ir pegar seu pagamento. Checando e vendo que estava tudo lá, comemorou e foi até o centro de controle da nave e configurou a rota, recostando em sua cadeira, feliz. Decidiu ler algum dos arquivos para passar o tempo e também por estar curioso. Ao tentar abrir um arquivo, exibiu uma mensagem dizendo "Arquivo Corrompido".

\- Não… Não, não, não…!

Cada vez que tentava abrir cada arquivo, e recebia a mesma mensagem, dizia "não", se recusando a acreditar que todo o seu trabalho foi por nada. A esperança é a última que morre, então foi tentando abrir até o último arquivo - que demorou um tempo - e, enfim, a esperança morreu. Desânimo tomou conta e foi reconfigurar a rota da nave.

\- … Próxima parada: Bar do Don...


End file.
